


Losing Control

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S5, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone insists on making her presence known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "signature" prompt at open_on_sunday

"Ben, I appreciate that you interns work long hours, and sometimes that means getting a little whimsical with the paperwork. But this?" Dr. Powell indicated a graceful, slanted signature on the chart. "Let's try to keep it a bit more professional, eh?"

Ben glanced at the sheet, grimaced. "Yes, sir. Won't happen again, I promise."

"We used to get pretty punchy in my day after those thirty-six hour shifts, too." Dr. Powell smiled, handed Ben the clipboard. "'The Great Glorificus,' huh? What is that? From a fairytale?"

Ben shook his head. "Doesn't mean anything, actually."

He wished he believed that.


End file.
